Betrayal
by star16
Summary: COMPLETE! Chapter 4 is up. Written out of spoilers and speculation for the upcoming episode 'a dark turn'.
1. Ice Hockey

Title: Betrayal  
  
*I just wrote this story based on spoilers and speculation for the upcoming episode "A dark turn".  
  
Disclaimer: NOT mine!  
  
Chapter 1: Ice Hockey  
  
(Syd's POV)  
  
I sat on the cold steal bench alone in the cold stadium. I laced up the last of my ice skates and then zipped up my jacket. Cautiously I stood and attempted to make my way to the ice. Suddenly, warm arms wrapped around my waist. There was no doubt in my mind who's they were.  
  
His chin rested on my shoulder and his arms held me close. "Cold?" He asked.  
  
I smile, "Not anymore." I slowly turn to face him and he meets I'm greeted with a kiss. I can feel a smile on his lips as they caress mine so nicely. I hesitantly pull back and our foreheads rest on one another's. I whisper, "We'll pick that back up later, but let's skate first." I see it in his eyes he understands.  
  
He kept one arm around my waist and grabbed my hand with his free one. We both slowly made our way to the ice. I slipped a few times even on the way to the ice but he was always there to catch me.  
  
Once on the ice we skated around, always our hands in each other's. Suddenly, though he dropped my hands and skated off. I wasn't sure where he was going but I just didn't move because if I even tried I'd fall flat on my @$$.  
  
A few seconds later he was back on the ice, but this time he had two hockey sticks in his hands. When he got close he tossed me one, I reached out and grabbed it, but in the process slipped and got out of control. Luckily though Vaughn skated over in time to catch me.  
  
He once again clasped my hand in his and we skated over to the end of the ice where there was a small hockey net. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a puck. He dropped it in front of me and himself.  
  
He squeezed my hand one last time and then took his stick in hand. He handled the puck a bit and then shot a bullet of a shot into the net. I smiled and grabbed his arm. "You never told me you could do that."  
  
"You never asked." Vaughn replied, "Now you try." He once again skated off. He dug the puck from the net and passed it over to me. I managed by some miracle to stop the puck with my stick.  
  
"I'll just fall." I yelled to him.  
  
"Yeah with that attitude you probably will." My eyes grew wide and I smiled, "Wow thanks for your confidence," I teased.  
  
I started to shuffle my feet and I actually was skating. I skated towards Vaughn, "I'm doing it." I screamed proudly. Vaughn just laughed and I knew it was because I didn't look that graceful doing it most likely. It didn't matter because it all fell apart worse when I tried to shoot the puck, I lost my balance and totally missed the puck, my stick went flying and I was still moving. "Vaughn!" I shrieked as I fell forward into his awaiting arms. I almost made him fall with me but he held us up.  
  
My arms were wrapped around his neck and his around my back. "Don't worry I got you." He reassured me. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
I couldn't answer for a second because I was still laughing uncontrollably. When I caught my breathe I answered him, "You know I can kick your @$$ and probably anyone's but you put a little ice under my feet and I'm a wreck and fall on my own @$$." He broke out in a fit of laughter. I hit him playfully.  
  
"Want to try again?" Vaughn questioned. My eyes bolted up to his. "Are you kidding me, I'll kill myself." He just shook his head, "I'll be here to catch you..always." I smiled at his sincerity, and nodded my head to a second try.  
  
I didn't care anymore how many times I fell because I knew each time Vaughn would be there to catch me. ( 


	2. A Chat that Changes Everything

Title: Betrayal  
  
*I just wrote this story based on spoilers and speculation for the upcoming episode "A dark turn". This part DOES contain SPOILERS so if you do not want to know don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: NOT mine!  
  
Chapter 2: A Chat that Changes Everything  
  
The next morning I awoke in the arms of Vaughn. That night I wasn't cold, I was in his embrace and there was nowhere else I would've rather been.  
  
Later we had both mopped out of bed and went into work. We were both late but we didn't care. He sat right down at his desk and started to fill out long overdue stacks of paper work, while I on the other hand had a meeting.  
  
I found my way over to the conference room but not without walking past Vaughn's desk. I walked in to find Kendall and two other men I didn't recognize.  
  
"Hi, you asked for me?"  
  
"Yes Sydney these men would like to speak to you." Kendall explained and then left.  
  
The older man spoke while the other just stayed quiet by his side. "Please take a seat."  
  
I hesitantly walked forward and sat across from the man at his desk. The quiet man then walked over and placed some papers before me, but he doesn't speak. The older man then explains, "These are confidentiality agreements. They forbid you from revealing to anyone what we're going to talk about. You do so, it's a felony." I carefully consider it and is still uncomfortable and confused. After I considerate it I decide to sign it. Suddenly, the quiet man reaches and snaps the papers away, and leaves the room.  
  
The man doesn't waste any time with introductions but rather goes straight into questions. He flips on a voice recorder and asks his first of many questions, if I knew a certain name. I take time to think and then voice a confident "no." The man nods and then places a photo in front of me, "What about this man?" I pick the picture up and examines the man in it, "no."  
  
I was still confused and unnerved, "Recently you were in France with Agent Vaughn, do you recall him using a pay phone?" the man inquired. My eyebrow furrowed, and I shook my head once again.  
  
Thoughts began to race through my head, where was this going? The man asked another question about Vaughn being out of my site, "not long," I answered. He writes some things down and then asks another question with out looking up, "Are you and Agent Vaughn intimately involved?" My mouth almost dropped open.  
  
I stand up abruptly, "Excuse me sir but that is none of your business."  
  
"I know it is an awkward question."  
  
"What is this even about? Who are you? Why are you asking me these questions?" I spit out rapidly.  
  
"Sit down Ms. Bristow please." I look at him for a minute and then comply. "I'm a counterintelligence threat analyst sent here from Langley to investigate suspicious behavior of Agent Michael Vaughn." He explains.  
  
My eyes grow wide and my breath is taken aback. What was he talking about? Vaughn? No this wasn't happening, Vaughn was the one person I could trust. My life has been full of double-crossers, but Vaughn one of them.  
  
I wanted to ask all of those questions but all I got out was, ".what?."  
  
"For the past few months agent Vaughn has shown suspicious behaviors. He's been in contact with many unapproved foreign operatives."  
  
"There has to be a reason for this." I pleaded while trying to take all this in.  
  
"Yes, there is and that's what I'm here to find out."  
  
My eyes were filling with tears. He had to keep pushing though, "I'll remind you speaking to him about this is a felony and it would lead us to suspect you as well."  
  
I got up at that point, "This is over." I turned around and walked right out. By now the tears were flowing down my face. I hurried to my dad's office but then decided I didn't want to get a lecture from him on trust, instead I wanted to go home.  
  
As I rushed back to my desk I bumped into the one person I didn't want to see, Vaughn. I quickly wiped my tears away but it was too late, he'd seen them. "What's wrong Sydney?" Vaughn said reaching up and wiping some more of the tears from my flushed face. I wanted just to confront him right there about it but I knew I couldn't. "I don't feel good is all. I'm going home."  
  
I started to walk past him but he caught my arm, "Syd? Talk to me. Do you want me to come with you?" He looked so confused and desperate to help, or was that all just another act. I quickly shrugged him off and made my way quickly to my desk. I grabbed my stuff quickly and left.  
  
Weiss walked over to Vaughn who stood there left in the dust. He patted his shoulder, "Tough man!" Vaughn turned to Weiss and just rolled his eyes before moving past him.  
  
*Hope you liked it! R/R please! I'll keep writing quick to have it all posted before the episode. 


	3. Info Passed On

Title: Betrayal  
  
*I just wrote this story based on spoilers and speculation for the upcoming episode "A dark turn". This part DOES contain SPOILERS so if you do not want to know don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: NOT mine!  
  
Chapter 3: Info Passed On  
  
(syd POV)  
  
I cried the whole way home. The previous night I was so happy to be with Vaughn and to know he'd always be there for me and then today by life was turned upside down. Vaughn evil though? That didn't seem possible to me, he didn't have a mean bone in his body.  
  
Every time I doubted he was evil I would remember how my dad must have felt when he found out about my mom, it was all an act.  
  
I laid down for a nap almost right when I got home. I needed to sleep it off. I ended up crying myself to sleep.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Meanwhile Vaughn went to see Jack. "Excuse me sir, can I talk to you?" Vaughn asked as he stood in the doorway to Jack's office. Jack nodded and motioned for him to come in. "What is it?" Jack asked though not seeming concerned and still shuffling through papers. Vaughn didn't speak and Jack looked up, "Well?"  
  
Vaughn shook his head, "Sorry. Um.actually I was wondering what was up with Sydney." Jack looked up questioningly, "What do you mean?"  
  
"She was fine when we were together last night." he paused, he knew he shouldn't have said it, "I mean in work yesterday. But today she went into some meeting and came out crying. She blew right by me and didn't talk to me." Jack had caught his mistake and started to open his mouth to question him on it, but saw there was a bigger problem.  
  
"Did you try to call her?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah, she didn't pick up."  
  
"Mister Vaughn, I'm not sure what you are to my daughter but I'm not naïve. You're more than her handler, and I'm sure she'll tell you what's wrong when she feels up to talking, so if that's all I've got work to do." Jack quickly dismissed the subject knowing his daughter would bounce back from what ever it was.  
  
"No sir, that's not all." Vaughn said loudly, stepping closer to jack's desk. "Something is seriously wrong! I don't know why she isn't telling me what it is but someone needs to find out..I'm worried." Vaughn added and looked down at the floor. Jack took a minute to take it all in, "Very well Mister Vaughn if you're that adamant I'll find out about the meeting and talk to Sydney."  
  
Vaughn nodded. "Thank you." He found his way back to his desk and started back up on his paper work. He couldn't concentrate not knowing what was bothering Sydney.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Jack didn't think much of what Vaughn had said but it stayed in the back of his mind. When he finished what he was doing he wondered around and looked for Kendall. He found him dictating directions to some poor low-level agent.  
  
Jack waited patiently till he was finished. Kendall turned around that's when he saw Jack. "What can I do for you?" He questioned while letting out a sigh. "I was informed that Sydney attended a meeting of some sort this morning, I was wondering what about?"  
  
"Jack I'm afraid I can't tell you about that." Kendall said and then started walking through the ops center.  
  
Jack followed though, not satisfied with his answer. "Excuse me sir, I'm her father and I want to know what the meeting was about."  
  
Kendall abruptly stopped and turned to him, "That's confidential and I'm not going to tell you. I suggest you get back to work and forget about it."  
  
Jack stopped and wasn't happy. He decided to try to pry it from his daughter. He figured he'd have better luck there then he would have with Kendall. He strode back to his office and quickly picked up the phone, dialing Sydney's number.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I woke up to hear ringing in my ear. I reached over and grabbed the extra pillow lying on the bed and placed it over me head, covering my ear. I still heard it though. I fluttered my eyes open and moved the pillow. After looking around and regaining my bearings I got up and dug through my bag on the ground for my phone. It had been ringing for awhile but I reached it before it reverted to my voice mail.  
  
"Sydney." I answered. I walked back over to my bed with the phone and laid down.  
  
"Sydney?"  
  
"Dad? What's wrong?" I rubbed the sleepies out of my eyes and tried to concentrate.  
  
"I was just about to ask you the same thing. Agent Vaughn came to me earlier worried about you, are you okay?" Jack asked letting his worried ness shine through a little.  
  
I paused, "He came to you?"  
  
"Yes he said you had a meeting this morning and you came out upset and left immediately."  
  
"Yeah, I needed to leave."  
  
"What was the meeting and with whom? I asked Kendall but he said it was confidential."  
  
I wracked my brain. I needed to talk to someone about this but I wasn't allowed to. I was going to just say I was fine but I couldn't. "Dad, can we meet?" Protocol and rules never stopped me before so I wasn't going to let them stop me now.  
  
Jack was relieved she was going to talk to him. "The warehouse, asap."  
  
"Okay. I'll be right down." I hung up at that and got up to get changed and ready. I still had my work suit on and by now it was all wrinkled. I picked out a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top and gray zip-up sweatshirt.  
  
I didn't bother with make-up and fixing my hair. I just brushed my hair out and then grabbed my purse and keys.  
  
The drive to the warehouse was short, but maybe that was in part to the 5 red lights I ran and the speed of my travel. I got there soon enough and my father was already there. I wasted no time and marched right in there.  
  
I saw my father sitting on a crate with a worried look on his face. When I opened the gate he heard me and looked up. I smiled at him to try to calm him but his features didn't change from their worried state, rather he stood nervously. "Sydney what went on this morning?"  
  
I walked over and found a seat of my own on an old crate. Once I sat down I opened my mouth and began to tell. "I met with a counterintelligence analyst from Langley this morning. He was asking me questions looking to seek out a possible double-crosser." I purposely left whom out.  
  
He didn't miss it though, "Who?" I looked at my hands that were neatly folded on my lap and my eyes began to fill again with tears. I looked up and tried not to choke over the word, "Vaughn."  
  
***How is it so far? Let me know, R/R. I'll keep writing! 


	4. Conclusions

Title: Betrayal  
  
*I just wrote this story based on spoilers and speculation for the upcoming episode "A dark turn". This part DOES contain SPOILERS so if you do not want to know don't read.  
  
Disclaimer: NOT mine!  
  
Chapter 4: Conclusions  
  
(Syd POV)  
  
Jack heard what I said and I could tell he was shocked too. He may never have liked him but he never thought of him as a double. He opened his mouth to say something but decided against it and just moved towards me. He embraced me and I rested my head on his shoulder, letting a single tear escape and roll down my face.  
  
He whispered low into my ear, "I'll find out more about this." I lifted my head and whispered barely audible to the naked ear, "thank you."  
  
We broke apart and I kissed him once on the cheek before I left. It felt a little better to have the secret off of my chest but I still needed to know the truth and besides what I've learned today I felt the only person who'd tell me that was Vaughn.  
  
I drove home first to think about exactly how I was going to bring this up, it's not going to fit right into conversation like; hey how you doing? I'm good, how about you, are you a double-crosser for the CIA? For some reason I didn't think that would work. Then there was where should I tell him. I couldn't at the ops center for a couple of reasons; one being that this was classified and I could be arrested for telling him, two because I didn't know how he'd react and I didn't want everyone to be watching them, and three because I wanted to be alone with him to ask. If he was a double maybe it wasn't the smartest move but it would only feel right like that.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Jack got in his car and drove back to the ops center to find more about this situation. He didn't bother with Kendall though; instead he went straight to the source of the problem.  
  
Jack found Vaughn at his desk, "Mister Vaughn."  
  
Vaughn looked up at hearing his name and was surprised to see Jack. "Oh, hey. Did you talk to Sydney?" Vaughn asked, wasting no time, the concern immediately visible. Jack nodded and then started to walk away. Vaughn was confused and followed. "Wait, is she okay? What did she say?"  
  
"Follow me." Jack demanded and Vaughn obliged.  
  
Jack treaded to the parking garage where he'd come from. He took his keys from his pocket and clicked to unlock his car. Jack walked over to it and motioned for Vaughn to get in the passenger's side, "Get in." Vaughn was baffled by now but didn't ask a question since he knew it had to do with Sydney.  
  
Once they were out of the CIA and on the open road Jack started to talk. "Mr. Vaughn how do you feel about my daughter?" Vaughn looked away immediately, "Sir, is she okay?" Jack just asked again, "How do you feel about her?"  
  
This time Vaughn didn't ignore it, "I don't know why this matters but."  
  
Jack interrupted, "It matters to me. I need to know if I can trust you."  
  
"Trust me with your daughter? Sir, I love her!" Vaughn blurted out, he didn't want to dance around the situation any more he just wanted to get it out there and move on to Sydney.  
  
Jack wasn't surprised, "I have but one other question then. What's more important, Sydney or your job?"  
  
Vaughn didn't waste a second to think, "Sydney of course, I meant what I said; I love her. Now what are you getting at?"  
  
"I talked to Kendall about Sydney's early meeting but he wouldn't tell me anything, so I called Sydney. She wanted to talk so we met at the warehouse." Jack started to explain and immediately Vaughn gave him his undivided attention.  
  
"I think you two need to really talk."  
  
"What happened? Why don't you tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"It's not mine to tell. Your lucky this is all I'm saying anyway." Jack said.  
  
Suddenly the car stopped. "You get out here," Jack instructed. Vaughn looked up to find himself at Sydney's house. He looked at Jack one last time and then opened his door to get out. He slammed the door frustrated and then started to approach Sydney's house. He was going to find out what the secret was and he was going to find out now.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I had just gotten out of a tub from a long bath to relax myself. I put on some comfortable clothes and combed out my wet hair. I went into the kitchen and poured myself some ginger ale. I went to put ice in the cup, but the ice spilt onto the floor more than into the cup. I leaned to pick it up and slipped on it in the process, falling on my butt.  
  
Right then the realization of this all hit me. Before Vaughn was always there to catch me but now.now I didn't know if he'd ever be there again.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted quickly by the doorbell. I slowly got up and picked up the ice cubes before going to open the door. "Coming," I yelled as I approached the door. When I opened it I had the biggest surprise, it was Vaughn.  
  
"Hi." Vaughn said nervously.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I questioned, not wasting time on greetings.  
  
I reluctantly stepped to the side of the doorway so Vaughn could enter and then I shut the door behind him.  
  
"I needed to see you. I was so worried about you after this morning, then I asked jack to talk to you."  
  
"You went to my father about this?" I interrupted.  
  
"You wouldn't talk to me so."  
  
"I have good reason not to." I interrupted once again.  
  
"Anyway he talked to you earlier and then came back to the office. We went for a drive and I thought he was going to tell me what he found out but."  
  
"My father told YOU? Just because I don't tell you everything, it doesn't give you the right to go to my father to get it."  
  
"I'm sorry, but he didn't tell me anything anyway he just dropped me off here." Vaughn finished his explanation after only being interrupted three times.  
  
"Oh." I said wirily.  
  
"We could save ourselves a lot of trouble if you'd tell me what was going on."  
  
"I know, I was actually going to come talk to you later, but now is a good of time as ever. I met with a counterintelligence threat analyst this morning. He was asking me questions about you and I on previous missions and your contacts. They think you might be a double." I explained.  
  
Vaughn's mouth almost dropped open. He started to pace the room and he ran his hand through his hair. The silence was unbearable so I broke it, "Would you betray someone you love?"  
  
That got Vaughn's attention and he immediately turned and walked back over to me. He grabbed my hands in his. As much as I wanted to shake them loose, I couldn't it felt so good for him to be holding me again.  
  
"I would never betray you Sydney." He proclaimed. He then leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek, but I turned my face away. "I'm not a double Sydney. There is something I haven't told you though."  
  
I look back at him awaiting his secret. "Sydney I've been investigating my fathers death. I needed to know more about him and the CIA gave me nothing. Your mother gave me some names of her old affiliates to ask about him since they'd been trailing him for sometime before Irina was given the order to kill. I've been getting information on his missions and when he died." He paused as I saw tears filling in his eyes.  
  
He soon continued though, "I didn't tell you because I couldn't."  
  
I broke in for a minute, "you can tell me anything. The info about the investigation on you is confidential too, and right now I'm a felon. I still told you though."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Sydney. I didn't want your mother to get in trouble. She could be tried for going against her CIA agreement and be killed. I didn't want to see you go through that either. I'm sorry."  
  
I took a minute to take this all in. I still couldn't tell if what he was saying was the truth, but deep down I could see it in his eyes that he was. "I'm sorry I never should have doubted you." I said as tears started down my cheeks.  
  
Vaughn hugged me close. "Yes you should have. The CIA had Intel on me as a possible double, and with the double-crossers you've had in your life, of course you are justified to doubt me."  
  
"But Vaughn deep down my heart was telling me you weren't a double." I explained.  
  
"You followed your head and that's what you should always follow in your line of work."  
  
We held each other for the longest time. I was relieved that I could still trust the man I loved, that our love was true not just an act.  
  
I soon got on the phone with my father to explain the truth. I couldn't go tell the CIA cause then they'd get on my back, so I decided to tell my dad. He assured me he'd take care of it. I thanked him graciously and then returned to Vaughn's side on the couch. We cuddled together watching a king's game.  
  
***The End***  
  
***Ok, I know it was rushed at the end and all but I just didn't know where exactly I wanted it to go. I knew I wanted his secret to be about his dad, cause that's what I think it will be but I wasn't sure about the rest. Hope it was still pretty good, and I can't wait to see what really happens on Sunday. Thanks for reading!!! ( 


End file.
